Tamaran (SPORE Fanon Universe)
Tamaran is a planet in the Wright Galaxy, and the original homeworld of the race known as the Willosaurs. Description Climate The planet has a warm subtropical climate and is covered in savannahs and seas. Geology Tamaran consists largely of ocean and steppes and low mountains, with some temperate grasslands. Historical Information Beginning Tamaran was given life by a wayward comet which impacted on the planet early in its history. At first, the only life was microscopic cellular organisms, which included the ancestor of the Willosaur species. Prehistoric Age Eventually, the simple cells evolved into complex multi-celluar plants and animals. These included the abundant one-legged Tamaranian Hopper, the large predatory Splodey, and the future dominant species of Tamaran, the three legged Willosaur. It is during this time that the Willosaur's ancestor, a three-eyed mosasaur looking reptile, roamed the oceans of Tamaran, feeding on fish. Eventually it evolved into the modern day Willosaur. The Willosaur was highly successful able to avoid predators like the Splodey and evolve a large brain. This led to the Willosaur becoming sapient. Tribal Age The Willosaurs gained Stone Age technology during this age and were divided into small tribes scattered across the planet's surface. The Willosaur tribes grew in size, gathered food, and made war on one another. Weapons like the spear played large roles in tribal warfare, and musical instruments like the horn were used in tribal ceremonies. Willosaur culture was extremely rich during this era with dances, large feasts, and musical performances extremely common across the tribes. This era ended with the invention of high technology, but this did not mean the end of tribal rivalry. The Epoch of Civilization The Willosaurs, now the uncontested rulers of Tamaran had gone from living in small tribes to congregating in large city-states. Two nations were known, the "Seusses", who made whimsical Doctor Seuss-esque city, and the "Techs, who had an apparent military-industrial complex. The Techs, greedy for power and control waged war with the Seusses. Despite the Seusses attempts for peace, the Techs proceeded to send a regiment of tanks and infantry that soon laid siege to the fun-loving city. However the Seusses society had one hope left: their Spacecraft. Colonization of Frore and the Seusses' Exploration The Seusses gathered in their Spacecraft and after some testing of it's equipment, left Tamaran. Fleeing the Tech regime, they set off for the outer planet of Frore. Dropping the Splodey to see what would happen the tripedal reptillians were stunned when the powerful arachnid predator exploded due to there being no atmosphere on Frore. The Seusses then built a city modeled after their capital on Frore complete with a bubble shield to help the colonists survive. The Spacecraft then, using volcanoes to gradually heat the planet, and with the "Genesis Device", terraformed Frore to the point of it being habitable. The Spacecraft , now equipped with faster than light technology, flew out of the Tamaran system. After exploring and investigating several systems, as well as seeing a supernova and a black hole, the Seusses discovered radio signals in a nearby system. There, they discovered an intelligent race and put their starship near the planet's capital. After a disasterous first contact in which the Spacecraft's sound and color systems were misinterpreted as aggressive by the natives, the Seusses were forced to defend themselves. In a spectacular explosion the entire world was destroyed by the Seusses' ultimate weapon: the Planet Buster. The Seusses left the alien star system Frore afterwards, with regret in their hearts. Biology Tamaran is home to a few groups of creatures including reptiles, arthropods, and mammals which make up the ecosystem of Tamaran. Native Races *Willosaur Fauna As well as being the homeworld of the Willosaurs, Tamaran is also home to a wide variety of Fauna Species. *Splodey *Tamarian Flyer *Tamarian Hopper *Tamarian Jelly *Unnamed Fish Species *Unnamed Turtle Species Flora *Tamarian Grass *Tamarian Trees *Tamarian Seaweed Notes and Trivia *It shares the same name as the homeworld of Starfire, one of the Teen Titans, by DC Comics. Appearancs Within SPORE Fanon Universe *TBA Outside of SPORE Fanon Universe *SPORE (GDC 2005 Demo) (First Appearance) References *SPORE Wiki-Tamaran Category:Spore Related Category:Spore Fanon Universe Category:Spore Fanon Universe: Locations